


I Wanted to Save You

by bittenqueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenqueen/pseuds/bittenqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy Summers is broken. Seriously AU from The Gift - Buffy just can't save everyone. (Short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted to Save You

"You try to break me?" Buffy yelled. "I'm already broken. When I was eight, I watched my cousin be murdered by a demon. He pinned her to her hospital bed, helpless, and killed her. I found my sister Slayer's throat slashed by nails. I came home to find my mother dead on the couch. A couple months later, my little sister's throat was slit by a hell god. She was fifteen. Fifteen! The next year, a guy shot me in my own backyard. A stray bullet hit one of my best friends, Tara, who was inside the house. She was dead before she even hit the ground. Tara's girlfriend, one of my other best friends, found the guy who shot Tara and flayed him alive. Then she killed herself. A year later? My adoptive father, Giles? Killed with an axe by a bringer. My best friend of seven years, Xander? Murdered by a soulless preacher. Had his eye gouged out. His ex-fiancee and my best friend, Anya? Stabbed. The other half of the Chosen Two, Faith? Drained of blood. Other little girls who I had trained to be fighters, Slayers? Stabbed or bitten and thrown to the floor as corpses. Spike? Sacrificed himself to save the world. The people I love? They're all dead. And you know what, you sons of bitches?"

 

Buffy Summers raised a gun to her head. "I'm about to join them."

 

And she pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> When I get a spark of creativity, I'll usually write, short angsty fiction about death and suicide and murder and all that. That's why by the end of my life I'll have uploaded so much of my short fiction about Buffy committing suicide that the people who read this will probably being the ones killing me.
> 
> And then I'll write short, angsty fiction about it.


End file.
